Jew with Dirty Hair
by AmberStone12
Summary: Holocaust!AU Vanellope is a Jewish girl about to hit her 19th birthday when her town is relocated to a concentration camp. Ralph is a young Nazi recruit just learning the ropes of being a heartless soldier. When their two paths meet, it's a never ending road of love, hate, longing, and fatality. (Jawbreaker, Heroes Cuties, little bit of one sided Vanilla Butter)
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: My first WIR fanfic! So happy! I got this idea after thinking about my holocaust unit that I studied in 8th grade last year. It really rubbed me the wrong way that all of those people were killed and tortured because they were different, so I wrote this to show that even in times of hate, love conquers all! Rated T, but will turn to M with certain chapters!**

**Warning! This story may contain: rape, sexual contact, character death, violence, abuse, fighting**

**Couples: Young!RalphXVanellope (Jawbreaker), Heroes Cuties, One sided Vanilla Butter**

* * *

_Prologue_

_Poland_, _1924_

On such a cool summer night you would expect the world to be at rest. The sun had already set, and each blindingly bright star appeared throughout the night sky. Fireflies littered across the ground and flickered helplessly, while the crickets chirped loudly for companionship.

Though everything seemed quiet in the soundless town of Plexburg, a blood curdling scream ripped through the silence. The sound came from the room of none other than Veronica Shweetz. Her freckled cheeks were hot and red from laboring, while her luscious mahogany hair stuck to her face. The blanket over her swollen stomach and exposed groin shifted as her chest heaved. She let out another painful yelp as tears poured down her face.

Mary, a midwife who aided her through the long hours of labour, put a damp cloth over Veronica's sweaty head. In hopes of settling the aching in her body. The short and stout women peered at the bloody opening and grimaced.

"C-can I push now?" The poor 20 year old gasped. Her eyes widened as another contraction slapped her in the face. She bit her lip just enough to ease her through the agony.

"Oh, not yet dear," Mary comforted with a stroke of Veronica's hair, "We need to wait for Felix. He will be here soon."

The young women twisted and pulled at the sheets until they ripped in her grip. She could feel the head of her child slowly work out of her body. The young brunette wanted to push so bad, but she had to wait for her brother. Not only was he a doctor, but she did not want him to miss the birth of his niece or nephew. "FELIX!"

Felix could hear his sister's screams at the front door of the brick house. He darted his hazel eyes to the light engulfed window at the top of the building. With one swift move, he slammed open the door and headed up the stairs. His torn shoes clacking against the creepy wood as he raced to the top. Once arriving, Felix tore off his thin jacket and jumped onto the bed in front of the door.

"Felix, thank god," Veronica breathed as more sweat poured from her body.

"Sorry I'm late darlin', hard day at the clinic, ya know," Felix then peeled off his hat and gloves worn throughout his stressful working day. He allowed Mary to leave while he prepped his twin. Placing one hand on her knee, he checked to see the baby's progress, "Okay, you are just about there. We might need to wait a little longer..."

"No, I can feel it, I need to push NOW," Veronica bore down on her body as hard as she could. Pushing the small body of the child out of her.  
Felix told her not to, but she continued anyway. As the Jewish girl was pushing, she suddenly felt something rupture in her body. A sickening crunch filled the air as she let out a guttural yelp. The pasty crimson fluid known as blood splashed from her and onto the white sheets.

"Veronica, NO!" Felix tried supporting the head of the unborn child only to have his sister's blood coat his sore fingers. He watched in horror as blood spewed from her nearly lifeless body. His heart leapt into his throat as his mind raced. Time was ticking away, and he needed to work fast, "Veronica, listen to me! You musta' hit a blood vessel or somethin'! Push as hard as you can before the baby suffocates!"

He didn't have to tell her twice. Veronica bore down again with the last of her remaining energy. Getting weaker and weaker as the seconds passed. With one last push, the baby eased out of her body and into Felix's hands. A loud cry filled the room as the child squirmed in the arms of her uncle.

"It's a girl!" The brown-haired uncle swaddled his niece in is old jackets and handed her to her pale mother.

Veronica breathed raspilly. She eyed the little black-haired baby sitting in her arms. Little freckles dotted the newborns cheeks, while her tiny eyes were the beautiful hazel color of her own. "V-Vanellope."

"What was that doll?"

"Vanellope, t-that is her name. That's her...name," Veronica coughed up a messy mixture of blood and fluid. Felix quickly dived and grabbed for his niece before she would be covered in it. He gripped the baby tightly as he watched his sister slowly die before him. She turned to Felix with grey eyes and swallowed, "F-Felix...p-promise m-me.."

The brown-haired man shifted closer to Veronica. With tears brimming in his brown eyes he sniffed, "Yes?"

"P-protect...h-her...guide..h-her...t-teach..her..S-she will n-need it." With the last of her dying energy, she ripped something from her neck and held it in her palm. It was a long silver chain with a petite heart-shaped locket attached to the middle. The section that made the charm even more beautiful were the elegant cursive letters that spelled _HOPE_ on the front. Veronica dropped the locket into her brother's spare hand and closed it for him.

The two siblings gazed into each others tired eyes. Veronica's smile suddenly faded as her eyes became glossy and wide. Felix gasped as he felt the blood of his twin sister soak the side of his hands. Revealing that more than half of the be was drenched with the liquid. His dark brown eyes brimmed and freely flowed with depressive tears. His bloody hand slowly inched to his sister's. The young man kissed the delicate, pale flesh. With one swift move, Felix closed Veronica's eye lids and covered her body with a white sheet. Then stared at the bloody white bed while letting her death sink into his mind.

Vanellope was still whimpering. Her little hazel eyes brimming with tears, as if she knew that she was motherless. Felix shushed the baby and rocked her.  
"Sshh. It's alright, Vanellope," the uncle lulled as he rocked the child. He glanced at the locket in his palm and placed it near the baby's little fist. Afterwards, Felix kissed Vanellope's button nose. Finally snuggling her close to his crying face, "I-I will not let anyone hurt you...I promise."


	2. Chapter 3

Jew with Dirty Hair part 2

Plexburg, Poland  
1943

The sun was bright and joyful on that cool August morning. The morning birds chirped their same melodious songs while the small town started to stir. Merchants were opening their shops, children were being led to school, and young adults were making their way to work.

Vanellope felt the same ache in her bones as she tumbled in her bed. She sat up, dazed and confused to see her curtains wide open. With a hefty sigh, she lurched her skinny body out if bed to close them. Afterwards, the girl plopped herself down on the stool in front if her vanity. It took many tries, but after some struggle, the girl was able to untangle her frizzy braid. She ran her vanilla colored fingers through the long raven hair.

It was at it's longest. Going all the way down to her waist. Vanellope loved her beautiful long hair. It was one of the few things that she had left to care for. Ever since the Nazi's came into her town that one summer day, she wasn't allowed to own anything.

Flashback

"Uncle! Uncle!" the little girl called, "Come play race cars with me!"

Vanellope was only five at the time. Just a tiny little girl wearing a turquoise dress with her hair tied into a high ponytail. She skipped merrily through her uncle's flourished apartment. Urgently looking for her relative who would play with her on the days that her friends were out.

Little Vanellope peered around the corner to see her uncle Felix standing at the door. He looked nervous, scared even. It was 'the look'. The same look he had when he paid the taxes or when Vanellope broke a treasured item in the house. He wore fearful frown on his face as he spoke, "But it can't be! They promised they wouldn't invade! Ya'll can't just come here like this!"

"It is not in my hands, sir," replied a rough, horse voice, "Clear it out boys!"

With that, 11 hefty men wearing green uniforms stormed into the home. Their thick leather boots stomped across the wooden floors as they tore the house apart. Anything that wasnt's nailed down they took. Vases, glass china, and even expensive chairs and tables. Others rushed up the stairs to raid the rest of the rooms. Vanellope watched in horror as three soldiers came down with armfuls of her toys. Most of them being her mini race cars Felix gave her on special occasions. Other items were pictures of famous movie stars and beautiful cars she collected.

Rage filled Vanellope's soul as the soldiers made there way to the door. With the little sense she had for a five year old, she ran up to one of the Nazi's and started pulling at his coat. With her large teeth grinding, she kept an iron grip on the vinyl fabric.

"Gimme back my toys ya big bully," Vanellope screamed loudly.

The soldier looked down out her and gave a laugh. Not a laugh of happiness or joy, but one of amusement. As if he liked seeing the small girl kick and scream for her things. He cracked a disgusting scowl as he back handed the child right in her face.

Vanellope stumbled onto the ground. Hitting the floor with a harsh 'thump'. She held her face as she could feel tears of frustration bubble into her vision. Felix, who had been knocked on the floor by the group of men, jumped up. Not caring who they were, he mindlessly threw a punch at the one soldier's jaw. He hit him with such a force that the green wearing German toppled from his spot. He fell and knocked his head on the nearby staircase.

The small raven haired child was looking up as her uncle willingly fought with the Nazi's. With so many of them, he couldn't win. The large men were kicking and stomping him into the ground. Vanellope could hear her uncle hiss in pain with every hit he was given. Causing more tears to flood from her eyes.

"Stop!" she screamed, her voice cracking as she bellowed, "Stop it!"

She was helpless. Even if she was large enough to fight back, she'd either be punched or shot with the machine guns slung on each of the Nazi's backs.

Five minutes into the beating, the large booted men stopped and marched out of the door. Spitting dirty remarks at the fallen man.

Just before the commander left, he threw a lumpy sack on the ground.

"Wear these or die," He growled angrily before exiting, "Filthy Jews."

The house rattled as the front door slammed. Vanellope peered from her tiny lap to see the damage that was done to her home. Many of the furniture was torn or missing. Glasses from the kitchen were shattered and sprawled all over the floor. The walls were torn and stained while the floors stank of mud and sweat. It looked like the small family was mugged. In a sense, they actually were.

The small Jewish girl slowly crawled to her uncle, making sure she didn't get glass lodged in her knees as she went by. Her lip quivered when she saw her torn uncle cough blood onto the muddy floor.

Felix's face was badly bruised and scratched. Black circles dotted his right eye, while his nose and mouth dripped with the same crimson fluid. His cheeks were as swollen as they could be, and so were his limbs. The brown haired male gripped his chest and coughed harshly. With the little strength he had, he managed to sit himself against the wall.

"U-uncle Felix?" Vanellope choked.

Felix coughed up a bit more blood before answering, "I-it's alright, doll. I-I'm alright."

"N-no you're not,"the young girl replied sternly, "They hurt you. You're bleeding everywhere."

"Golly, am I?" Felix asked with a painful smile, "I didn't notice."

"Why would they do that?" The child asked, ignoring her uncle's attempt to change the subject, "Why did they take stuff from us? Why did they call you dirty?"

Felix lifted a bruised hand and stroked his fingers through his neice's hair.

"That's just the way they are, darlin'. People in this world aren't always nice."

"But why?"

Felix sighed, "They don't appreciate people like us. They think what we believe in is wrong, so they punish us for it."

"Why?"

Felix was silent for a while. Of all the times to be clueless, this was the worst. When his neice had a question, he would always be compelled to answer it. When he didn't have a decent reply, all he would say is: "I wish I knew, doll. I wish I knew."

Vanellope broke from her uncle's grasp. She noticed the burlap sack the head soldier left moments earlier. Once pulling it open, she saw that it contained 100 stars. All thinly stitched with six even points. The mildew tinted color gave a sign of old age and previous usage.

Jew. Every star had that written on it.

They weren't pretty, but the pale little girl thought so. She was proud to be who she was, and wouldn't let anyone treat her any different for it.

With another tear racing down her cheek, Vanellope confidently held the star close to her heart. That's when she spat boldly,"if they don't like me, then they're just going to have to deal with it."

Present

Vanellope shivered. The previous thoughts were racing through her mind like an angry wasp. She could feel acid burn in her throat at the remembrance of her beaten uncle Felix. Remembering the blood running down his chin made her want to vomit.

It was all in the past, but the young Jew couldn't help but think about it everyday. Every hour. Every minute. Every second. Each time it replayed in her brain she wanted to suddenedly grow and teach those Germans a lesson. The mere thought of them made her boil with anger.

"cholerni naziści bóg," Vanellope cursed. She sloppily brushed her Rapunzel like hair.

Even though Vanellope was angered beyond compare, she couldn't let her hate for Nazi's get in the way of today. It was August 29, her birthday.  
Her nineteenth birthday to be excact. It's hard to believe that ninteen years ago her marvelous mother (who Felix had told stories about) gave her life so she could live.

The vanilla skinned girl tried hard not to think of her mother, especially on her special day. Instead, she focused on getting dressed and heading to the market. It was her job to buy g roceries for the week, and with so little time, she had to go quickly to be able to get the best products.

With one swift move, the girl removed her silk gown and tossed on her clothes. A simple brown skirt and turquoise long-sleeved blouse was always suffice. She slipped on white knee socks and a pair of shiny black slips. Once tossing her gown on her bed, the young 19 year old directed her vision back to her vanity.

She thought her outfit was normal. The only thing ruining it was the giant six pointed star stitched on the fabric. It's usual murky yellow tint took the brightness from her shirt, only to be out shined by the silver heart dangling from her neck.

Vanellope gave a small grin and rushed down her stairs. She grabbed her wooden basket and skipped merrily out the door. The girl breathed a lungful of the fresh morning air. The sun was shining down on the surprsingly lively ghetto. Many of the fellow Jews were walking calmly down the streets. Others breathing and enjoying the fresh air like she was.

Vanellope looked to her right to see her neighbor tending to her small garden. Just as the women finished pouring water over her red roses, she waved at the other girl.

"Good morning, Vanellope," Mary greeted cheerily, "Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks Mary," Vanellope replied with a smile.

"I heard from a little birdy that you're having a little 'get together' later. I'll make you one of my 'special surprise' birthday cakes!"

"Sounds delcious! I'll see you then!"

With that, Vanellope skipped down the front porch and Onto the cracked concrete streets. All seemed well in the small town of Plexburg. Little did the Jews know that a deadly invasion was coming. An invasion that could possibly be the end for all of them.


End file.
